Six Days
by Firesword
Summary: Valentine's Day special. Slash. Established HPSS. Sequel to 'Irrevocable Oath'. What happens when Harry realizes that he had actually forgotten about Severus' birthday?
1. Prologue, Sort Of

**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Fic Title: **Six Days  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR. I just own the small bit of plot...  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Summary: **Slash. Established HPSS. Sequel to 'Irrevocable Oath'. What happens when Harry realizes that he had actually forgotten about Severus' birthday?  
**Rating: **M (due to adult humor ... & situations.)  
**Warnings: **Yaoi. OOC-ness. Lime. Naughtiness.  
**Author's Notes: **I've been so busy with work ... I'd completely forgotten about Severus' birthday ... which was on the 9th of January...

**-oOooOoo-**

_Has anyone ever warned him?  
Even a stone would be worn down by the wind._

**SIX DAYS  
by Firesword**

_Chapter One: Prologue, Sort Of_

Six years. The two of them had been together for over six years. A lot of things had happened – most of them unexpected. The war they had with Voldemort had disrupted the Ministry. The wizarding society was in shambles, and it had taken a lot of competent wizards and witches to regain control over panicking citizens. But after all of that, people still managed to move forward and get on with their lives. It was not wise to say that all wounds have been healed, however. Here and there, there were spots in the world where magic would not work reliably, and as a result, several places that were magical in nature were exposed to the Muggles. In addition, there was a sharp rise of children suddenly manifesting 'strange' gifts _after_ the war.

Due to this rise, it had become imperative for magical schools to be opened and running. Six years after Voldemort's underlings had infiltrated the castle, Hogwarts, once again, was a school for young witches and wizards. This was only possible because of a strange event that had happened years ago, when Harry was recovering from dumbcane poisoning. No one could explain how the enchantments that had protected Hogwarts for generations had suddenly renewed and strengthened with new spells – spells that were relatively unknown to the Wizarding world.

Severus Snape was back as a Potions master in Hogwarts, despite protests from the Ministry. The fact that Fawkes had chosen Severus as his owner had quite – biasedly – won support from the Wizengamot and Education Board. Harry had taken up the position as the DADA professor and it was a somewhat amusing affair that Severus had not protested when he was offered the post. Hermione had become the Transfiguration professor, and also the Head of Gryffindor House. Remus Lupin was working as a part-time counsellor, but he was ready to lend a helping hand to Harry occassionally. Ronald Weasley, had gotten a job in a private wizarding company, which allowed him to use his skills in strategy.

Now in Hogwarts, the current Headmaster was quite the eccentric fellow, and a very sporting one. Although professors in the school, Headmaster Edward Winterbrookes (he knew that they were lovers) allowed Harry and Severus to live as a couple, but discouraged them from showing their affections publicly. Still, students were vaguely aware that they were more than just colleagues.

They were still together after six years. Harry was still waiting for Severus to be completely honest with him, or at least, to admit that he was in love with him. He had said to Severus a long time ago that he would be patient and wait, but the absence of the three little words was making him anxious. The emerald-eyed wizard began to wonder, if he had done something to warrant that lack of security.

**-oOooOoo-**


	2. The Hidden, Old Parchment

_Chapter Two: The Hidden, Old Parchment_

**Day One**

It was Thursday and Harry had some time on his hands before he had to teach. As usual, he had taken to cleaning the quarters that he shared with Severus. It seemed that no matter how many times he cleaned the area, strange items kept on surfacing. With an amused expression, he flipped the infamous 'Potter Stinks' badge between his fingers. He had found that jammed in between the wall and their wardrobe. He shook his head and tossed it in the wastepaper basket. Hermione had asked him once why the house-elves would not clean up for them and he had told her that Severus had forbidden them to touch anything in the room, except for dishes and the rubbish bin. He had even insisted on doing the laundry himself, Harry's clothes included.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head at Severus' surprising domestic nature. He turned his attention to an old trunk hidden underneath Severus' working desk. He had noticed it several weeks earlier, but he did not have the time to examine the contents. He had asked Severus about it though, and his lover had replied that he had kept research manuscripts and manuals inside.

"I might have kept some important documents inside..." Severus had said thoughtfully.

"Do you mind if I take a peek?" Harry had asked.

Severus had shrugged. "If you wish." Then he had added to Harry that he might as well make a list of the contents of the trunk.

"You just know how to work me, don't you?" Harry laughed and then he blushed at his own words.

"_Work you indeed," _said a wicked, salacious voice in his head.

He cursed softly under his breath when he felt aroused. "Gah ... don't think about sex, idiot. I still have to teach later." Determinedly driving inappropriate thoughts from his mind, he focused on opening the charms that held the trunk close. Then he quickly protected his face at a loud popping sound. Billows of dust exploded from the trunk. He waved his hand in front of his face several times, coughing loudly. He waited for the dust to settle before peering into the trunk.

Just as Severus had said, there was a stack of manuals in it. From their condition, Harry guessed that they had been kept there for several years. As he took each of the volumes out, he found several theory and practical books. He blinked – those were the books Severus had used when he was younger! He set those aside, and then grew puzzled when he came across a file.

"And what the hell are these?" he asked himself as he leafed through the contents. "More manuals?" He read a passage briefly, and it convinced him that it was a manual. It provided some instrunctions on how to brew a truth serum.

Other than that, Harry also came across several transcripts, which were foreign to Hogwarts. He stared at the parchments, already degrading with age. They were results of some kind – Harry wondered what sort of academic examinations Severus had gone through, because _these _were definitely not a NEWTS certificate of examination. He placed them neatly on the ground, and took another batch of parchments from the file. As he flipped through them, he found a birth certificate. It had been folded into four, and there were holes along the edges. Harry took great care in opening it, and marveled at the old calligraphy letterings.

"Severus Snape." Harry smiled fondly, absently tracing the letters with his index finger. "Tobias Snape ... Eileen Prince..."

His fingertips tingled suddenly and he looked up from the parchment. He tilted his head to the side and listened intently. Just as his fingers tingled again, he heard knocks.

"Damn..." He hurriedly got to his feet and went to his own desk. He slid Severus' birth certificate into one of the empty wall-pockets. He glanced at the mess on the floor, and winced. The knocks echoed insistently. He went out of the quarters and entered Severus' main office.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," he muttered under his breath. He unlocked the door and raised his eyebrow upon seeing Hermione. "Hi."

His friend gave him a rather sheepish grin. "Hi. You aren't busy right now, are you?"

"What did you think I was busy with? Severus is in class." Harry leaned against the doorframe and smiled crookedly at her.

"I need your help," Hermione said. "One of the boys from Professor Flitwick's class inadvertently summoned a fairy, which, for some reason has attached itself to me." She jerked her thumb to something over her shoulder.

Harry looked behind her. At first he did not see anything. He withdrew his wand from his pocket and summoned light from it. Then he caught a glimpse of something fluttering just right above Hermione's head.

"Are you sure that is not a Snitch?"

"Definitely not a Snitch. But it is rather hyperactive for a fairy," Hermione sighed. "Can you help me do something about it? It is somewhat irritating that it is always out of my good eye." She pursed her lips, and used her left hand to make shooing motions over the left side of her head.

"Is it urgent?" Harry asked, rubbing his chin. "I'd taken some stuff out earlier – I don't want Severus to get mad seeing the mess I'd made."

"Well, just as long you'd help me before it's time for dinner. But you have a class later..."

"I won't take long. Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll meet you..."

"At the courtyard. Let's give you plenty of room. I doubt there will be any students around to get in the way."

"All right then. I'll see you in a while."

"Right. Thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled brightly at him and walked off.

Harry watched her go in silence, and he regretted that she had to lose her eye during the final confrontation with the dark forces. But Hermione was a sturdy witch, and it had not taken long for her to smile without it being overshadowed by trauma. He smiled wryly. "Even with one eye, she is still dazzling to most of the laddies in the school." His friend might not be someone who was as pretty as the Delacour sisters, but when she smiled... He shook his head. Time was passing, and he had to pack the manuals he had taken out back into Severus' trunk.

Preoccupied with plans on how to deal with the fairy, Harry had forgotten about Severus' birth certificate. If he had actually examined it in detail, he was certain to hid himself somewhere in the castle, reluctant to face his lover.

**-oOooOoo-**


	3. A Special Something

_Chapter Three: A Special Something_

**Day Two**

"Hnnnn..." He moaned softly as something hot and wet coaxed him to wakefulness. "Enough ... enough. I'm up." Stirring, he forced his eyes open and blinked several times. The chuckles were faint but at least he knew what they were. "You're a sadist, Severus Snape," Harry sighed. He lay flat on his back and Severus hovered above him. He felt the cool piece of metal slide on his face and his lover's face came into view. "Tell me..." He remained still as a thumb brushed across his lower lip, and let the effects of a refreshening charm work in his mouth. "What sort of alarm call was that?"

"That was a kiss, you idiot," Severus answered with a lopsided smile.

Harry closed his eyes in contentment as Severus' long fingers threaded through his hair several times.

"Slept well?" Harry asked.

"I did." Severus placed a kiss on his forehead. "Ah ... which reminds me, Harry. What are you going to do about that friend of yours?"

"Hmmmm? About what friend of mine?" Harry looked curiously at Severus.

"That one." Severus jerked his chin in the direction of their familiars' perch. He moved away slightly so that Harry could sit up to get a better look.

Hedwig appeared to be dozing, but her companion was quite awake, and he seemed to be in a playful mood.

"Okay..." Harry scratched his arm.

Yesterday, Hermione had asked him to deal with a fairy that had been accidentally summoned into _her _class. For some reason, it had attached itself to her. After a brief chasing, the fairy had finally stopped following his friend. However, that solution was somewhat temporary, as the fairy had chosen someone else to follow. Fawkes. The phoenix was dealing with it kindly enough – he was even playing with it.

"I know nothing about fairies," he looked thoughtfully at the dark blue blur that was the creature. "What does Fawkes think about it?" Severus gave him a mildly surprised look. "Well, it is him that the fairy chose to follow. What if it annoys him, somehow?"

"Perhaps it would be a better idea to consult with Flitwick," the wizard murmured. "Teaching the students to summon live creatures ... we are fortunate that it is a fairy, and not something more sinister." In an abrupt change of mood, Severus tugged at him for a brief kiss. "Now, get dressed. Your class starts early today, and you have Quidditch practice to supervise. That redhead friend of yours will be coming to visit, is that right?"

"What? Crap ... I had forgotten about it. Yeah, Ron's coming ... but he's actually coming for Hermione." He snorted with amusement. "I'm quite glad that we don't appear as cloying as they. I'm not saying anything bad," Harry held out his pillow as protection, when Severus feigned a predatory look, "just take it as a compliment. You have maintained self-control when it comes to me."

"Is that right, Potter?"

_Uh-oh. _Harry blushed and carefully inched further away from Severus. "I have an early class today," he said warningly. He gasped when Severus caught him, and pinned him firmly down against the mattress. "Severus! Stop joking around!" His heart started to pound within his chest; his stomach flipped. It was strange how Severus was capable of rendering him helpless with that seductive expression.

"_Hah! That is because you want to fall prey to it!" _his inner voice answered sarcastically.

Severus leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly. As his lips brushed along his jaw, Harry trembled with pleasure. He moaned, but quickly clamped his mouth shut. Severus chuckled against his ear.

"But there is no need for me to restrain myself when we are alone. Right, Harry?" he whispered enticingly.

**-oOooOoo-**

"Merlin ... this does bring back memories," Ron commented as they walked past the courtyard.

Harry, who had just finished with supervising Quidditch, had met up with Ron, who was wandering around the stands. Hermione had to go to the library to get some books, but she had promised the red-haired wizard that it would not take long, which was why Harry had not left yet.

"Of course, they were rather silly, but still..." Ron smiled, absently raking his hair back with his fingers.

"They were somewhat accidental," Harry said and took a good look around him. In each shadowy corner, fairies were up and fluttering about with floating, pink-hearted balloons. "From what I'd heard, there is a Slytherin who actually has a flair with summoning fairies. The only problem is, she could somehow influence them with her thoughts."

"Just what is it about Valentine's day that the girls have to get all excited?" Ron grumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his statement. "Well, it is for lovers..."

"I know, I know. But getting gifts ... do you know how stressful that is? Especially if it is _hers_ that I'm getting." Ron's silver-blue eyes grew dreamy.

"I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't know if not getting gifts would be acceptable," Harry said, patting Ron's shoulders in sympathy.

"How about you? Are you getting anything for Snape?" Ron inquired as they climbed up the front steps to the main entrance of Hogwarts.

"I don't quite know," Harry answered with a faint smile. "Like you, choosing gifts for Severus is hard." He turned his head, and an electric feeling ran through him as he met a pair of intense black eyes. The pair flitted over to a student, and Harry watched as Severus give a lecture to the young boy. By the time he was finished, the boy looked as though he was going to fall apart. Severus dismissed him, and without turning to look at Harry, strode gracefully toward the narrow staircase. The black-robed wizard quickly disappeared from sight.

"He has not changed a bit. I mean as a professor," Ron quickly corrected.

"Yeah, he hasn't. Still damned sarcastic to the students," Harry sighed. "Hey, there's Hermione." At that, Ron's face brightened. Harry smiled inwardly as the two exchanged a greeting.

"Harry, why don't you and Snape join us?" Hermione suggested meekly.

"Hermione!" Ron protested. He looked quite aghast that Hermione had even thought of it.

The emerald-eyed wizard laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, guys. We don't want to intrude on your time together." He smiled apologetically and gave a small wave as his friends left the castle.

Being left alone, Harry turned his mind inward. Valentine's day was coming up. Due to the eccentrity of the Headmaster, the professors did not know if he would conduct a surprise event of some kind. _Valentine's day. What should I get for Severus? _His footsteps echoed softly as he descended the stairs. A couple of Slytherins were heading out, and they gave him curious looks. _At least some of them are still wondering why I'm always going into Severus' office. _Rather habitually, Harry knocked on the door before turning the knob. Quickly peeking through the small gap, he saw that Severus was not in the office. _He's still in his classroom probably. _He sighed as he went in. _It's Friday ... I hope he isn't holding any student back for detention. _Earlier in the morning, Severus had teased him, but since he had a class to conduct at eight in the morning, things did not proceed beyond touching. It had left Harry feeling somewhat unsatisfied.

The secret door to their quarters was locked, indicating to Harry that Severus had not been in there yet. He headed straight for his desk, and propped his Firebolt against the wall. Undoing the clasp holding his protective cloak together, he ran up the stairs leading to their bedroom. He took a quick glance at the large perch standing in one corner of the room, but both the users were not there.

"Since I'm alone ... I might as well take a quick shower," he mumbled to himself as he undressed.

It was while he was bathing that he had remembered something vague. _Severus' birthday ... Valentine's day... _He froze. _But Severus' birthday is before Valentine's day. _He swore. _Bloody hell ... did I forget about his birthday?_

He was so preoccupied that he failed to notice that Severus was watching him from the doorway. He was trying to remember when was Severus' birthday when hands had grasped his waist.

"Ah!" He gasped. The feel of Severus behind him scattered his thoughts, so much so that his mind became blank.

Severus gathered his hair and pushed it aside, before starting to kiss his neck. Harry's knees shook, and he gasped again, as arousal flared.

"You should have been expecting me, Harry," Severus murmured against his skin.

"Severus ... oh..." He squirmed when Severus fondled him.

Harry could no longer think. His worries that he had actually forgotten about his lover's birthday were pushed to the back of his mind. Tonight, Severus was going to monopolize his thoughts.

**-oOooOoo-**


	4. Birth Certificate, Rediscovered

_Chapter Four: Birth Certificate, Rediscovered_

**Day Three**

Harry was feeling rather out of sorts when he had woken that Saturday morning. Severus had left him early because he had to replenish some potions for Madam Pomfrey, and so Harry was free to worry all he want. He winced – his bottom stung somewhat. Remembering the things that had happened last night, his cheeks began to redden. He absently ran his fingers through his hair and got out of bed. After a quick wash, he dressed up in presentable clothing and spent some time feeding Hedwig, Fawkes and the little fairy, which only ate small pieces of apple that Harry had diced up for it. After the snack, Hedwig tucked her chin close to her body and went to sleep, while Fawkes trilled softly to his tiny companion. Harry smiled, and wondered if they should let the fairy remain with Fawkes. Since it looked like that they were not interested in going out to fly, Harry went downstairs without them.

He paused at the foot of stairs and looked around the workroom. His eyes fell upon the trunk in which Severus kept his old manuals. _The file. _He pulled the trunk out from under the desk and retrieved the file. _But ... it's not... _Harry frowned. After leafing through the aged parchments, he could not find what he was looking for. _Where did I put it? _He frowned and thought hard. _Damn ... did I place it in one of those books? _He stretched his hand to reach into the trunk but froze. _That's stupid. It's too important for me to slip it into one. _A look of frustration came over his face.

"Where could I have kept it?" he muttered. "What did I do before I'd met Hermione?" He sat on the floor, and cursed himself for not recalling where he had kept Severus' birth certificate. Frustrated, he jumped up and quickly went to his desk. He checked all of his drawers and files. It was not pinned on his noticeboard. Green eyes flickered over to the cascade of pockets on the wall. "There it is!" he exclaimed. He pulled the old paper from the pocket and spread it open on the table.

His eyes went over the writing and his heart plummeted in disappointment. "Damn it." He _had_ really forgotten about Severus' birthday. "Bloody hell. How could I forget?" Even if he had been busy with work, he should not have forgotten about it. "Damn it!" He gritted his teeth, feeling so guilty that his stomach hurt.

With a heavy heart, he kept the certificate carefully in an album and pushed Severus' trunk back under the desk. He pulled out his pocket watch, and saw that it was close to noon. _He will finish his work soon. _Troubled, Harry headed out of their quarters, and hurriedly escaped from the sub-levels. He managed to get into the library without getting crowded by female students and found a quiet corner to brood.

That was where Remus had found him. Harry had not seen his friend coming, and Remus in turn, was surprised to see Harry in a gloomy state.

"Harry."

At the sound of his name, Harry started and stared up blankly at the friendly, inquisitive face. Gentle, golden eyes blinked several times. The werewolf placed the books in his hands softly on the table, and pulled a chair next to Harry and sat down.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" Remus asked softly.

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say that it was nothing, but seeing the sincere look on Remus' face, he changed his mind. "I had forgotten about Severus' birthday," he answered.

"Oh." Remus stared hard at him. "Did he get angry with you?"

"Huh? No." Harry appeared crestfallen. "He didn't say anything about it."

Remus smiled gently at him. "I may be wrong, Harry, but I don't think Severus cares about birthdays very much." The older man chuckled. "I don't think he appreciates being reminded of how old he is, compared to you."

"Age does not matter," Harry muttered. _Even if Severus really didn't care about it, it is the thought to celebrate with him which matters! _**"_Ir-daran-siir_**.**"**

"Things had beeen hectic early this year. Don't blame yourself too much," Remus said with a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.

"Harry? Remus?" Hermione was suddenly there. "What has happened?" She peered at Harry curiously with her eye. "You just looked as though you had gotten into trouble, Harry," she observed.

He sighed forlornly. "I had forgotten about his birthday, Hermione," he said sorrowfully. "Valentine's day is coming up and I don't think I deserve to celebrate that day with him."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione muttered softly. She too joined them.

"Birthdays are much more important!" Harry all but shouted. He buried his head in his hands. "I'd really forgotten about it."

"Did he give you the cold shoulder just because of that? No, right?" Hermione shook her head. "When was it?"

"The ninth ... last month."

"Ah. As I recall, the two of you were always together at night. It was not a problem."

"You're that confident."

"How long have you been together again?" Hermione poked him in the waist, making him squeak. "Six? Seven years?" She sighed. "His birthday is already over. Valentine's day is next week. Why don't you start thinking about how you are going to spend the night with him?"

"Do I even deserve that?" Harry asked pensively.

Hermione smacked the back of his head lightly. "You are an idiot." Then she gave him a mischievous grin. "That's it. You have only one day to go shopping, and that is tomorrow." She turned to Remus. "How about it? Would you like to help?"

Remus laughed, but Harry thought he detected something equally mischievous in his laughter. "Hey, don't go deciding things on your own..." Harry attempted to glower but was not quite successful.

"You do want Severus to forgive you, don't you?"

Harry groaned at her happy expression.

**-oOooOoo-**


	5. Shocking Suggestions

_Chapter Five: Shocking Suggestions_

**Day Four**

That Sunday morning, Harry escaped from Severus' presence and hid himself in the library to think. Earlier in the morning, he had received an owl from Hermione to inform him that the Headmaster had allowed them to go out. Now, he had to think of some valid excuses for Severus. He did not want it to be too obvious that he was getting something for his lover. _Urgh ... I wish there was some way I could get something for him, which will surprise him even if he is with us. That, sadly, is not going to work. _One thing Harry did not like to do was to lie to Severus. It was different back when they were student and teacher. They were partners now. It did not seem right for him to lie about things. He checked his watch; he had two more hours free before he was supposed to meet Hermione and Remus. He fiddled with the catch of his pocket watch, and the clicks he made echoed loudly in the silent library.

"I have to tell him I'm going out, at least," he muttered softly to himself.

Just as he went out of the library and turned right into a corridor, he bumped into Severus. He gasped, and at once, obsidian eyes held him immobile. Severus _looked _at him.

"What is it, Harry?" Severus asked him in a low voice. The Potions master lifted his gaze and his dark eyes swerved left and right to scan the surroundings. Reassured that there would be no students heading their way anytime soon, he took Harry's hand and pulled him into an unused classroom. Severus locked the door, and then leaned against it with his arms crossed. He repeated his question.

Harry kept quiet, unable to say anything.

Severus sighed and swept the hair that had fallen over his eye back. Harry could not look up at him when he came to stand before him.

"You do know that I am able to read you." Severus was frowning, but the hand that was cupping his cheek was gentle. "What is troubling you?"

Harry closed the distance and buried his face in his lover's chest. He sensed that Severus was initially surprised, but then the wizard relaxed and held him gently. "I'm going out later. With Hermione and Remus."

"And I am not invited to come along?" Severus asked archly and Harry immediately clenched his fingers on the front of Severus' robes. "Harry." Fingers lifted his chin. "Am I a control freak?"

The question was so unexpected that Harry could only respond with a "Huh?"

"It is all right for you to be with your friends." Severus smiled slightly, and Harry felt butterflies spring to life in his stomach. A rough thumb stroked his chin back and forth. "It is too late for me to change my ways, but it does not mean that _you_ have to abandon your extrovert nature. But I appreciate that you have informed me that you are heading out."

Swept by emotion, Harry blurted, "Severus, I love you."

Again, Severus gave him that soft smile. "I know."

_Not that again! Why can't you say 'I love you' back? _But he did not protest aloud. Severus kissed him on the mouth and the loving kiss overwhelmed his capability to think.

**-oOooOoo-**

Harry marveled at Hermione's knowledge of magical shopping districts, who had brought him and Remus to West Linton, and into one of the hidden magical alleys. Harry had not expected the crowd, and so he was momentarily paralyzed. Before anyone noticed that 'He-Who-Defeated-the- Dark Lord' was there, Harry regained composure of himself and urged Hermione to lead them.

"Have you thought of what you want to get for _him_?" Hermione asked him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Rings?" Remus suggested, then quickly apologized to an old witch whom he had accidentaly bumped into.

Harry mulled over the idea. There had been a few occassions when he had wanted to get one for Severus, but after a discussion which he had with his lover, had made him think twice. "I don't want to weigh him down with that sort of responsibility." Remus looked piqued at his reply.

"What on earth are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione sighed. "It's just a ring, isn't it?"

"Then what good is a gift if it's _just_ _a ring_?" Harry countered albeit a little fiercely. "For Severus, a ring isn't just a ring."

Hermione's mouth made a small 'o'. "I see."

They walked past a clothes shop, and Harry paused to look at the robe on display. "The students' eyes are going to pop out if they see Severus wearing something other than black robes," he remarked, chuckling to himself. The white robe on the mannequin, however, would look too severe on Severus.

"Which really reminds me ... Harry, are all his pajamas black?" Remus whispered. Harry laughed at Remus, who had blushed slightly after hearing Hermione's exclaimation of disbelief.

"Some of the tunics he wears to bed are actually white. It takes a while to get used to them ... but he looks sexy in them."

"All right, Harry. We don't have to know about that!" Hermione grinned.

"And I noticed something..." Harry's voice trailed off as he surveyed the crowd. "There aren't any children."

"Of course, there aren't," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "This place is meant for adults."

"But why no children?" Harry persisted. Then he caught sight of something odd. "Okay." His cheeks slowly started to turn red. "_Children_ are definitely not allowed to be in here."

"Those ... ah ... toys ... and dolls ... are definitely not suitable for them," Remus agreed.

Hermione stared at them curiously. "Why, Remus ... are you interested in getting something for Tonks as well?"

"What – Hermione!" Remus stared at her.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss. We're all adults, and some of the things in there are essential to a healthy sexual life."

"Hermione!" The two wizards exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. It would be for Valentine's day after all." Having said that, Hermione pulled the two men into the sex shop. She did not seem to care if rumors were to spring up about the three of them being involved in a threesome. Luckily for them, they had several loyal friends in the press, who would squash before those sort of rumors spread to the public.

**-oOooOoo-**


	6. A Grumpy Potions Master

_Chapter Six: A Grumpy Potions Master_

**Day Five**

It was Monday, and Harry had two periods of lessons free, which he was using to mark some of the students' essays. It was quiet and peaceful in their workroom, although Harry had two busybodies perching on a spare chair (and a hovering fairy right behind his left ear). He was nibbling on the end of his quill – a form of habit that he had picked up during the time when he was a student – when he heard a terrible slam. Hedwig shrieked a little, Fawkes snorted, Fairy darted away, and Harry nearly knocked his inkstand over his students' homework. With shaking hands he steadied his inkstand, and looked at the door of the workroom worriedly. _That's ... a bad sign._

Right after his thought, the very door opened roughly and hit the wall forcefully. Harry barely registered the black-robed wizard stomping through the doorway and flinging something white at him.

"Huh?"

He clutched at the thing that had hit his chest, and looked at Severus' retreating back in bewilderment.

"Sev-!" He jumped in his seat as the outer door slammed shut. For several minutes, Harry stared at the empty doorway. Then, taking a deep breath, he stood up. "He couldn't be angry with me because of last night ... He was certainly all right ... He wasn't curious to see the things that I had brought back so ... why?"

If Harry's outing with Hermione and Remus yesterday had not bothered Severus, it had to be the 'thing' his lover had thrown at him.

Harry looked at the 'thing' in his hand and felt his heart grow heavy in his chest. "Damn it..." There was no mistake about it. Purple ink ... vines drawn as a border on the envelope... It was a letter from one of his Gryffindor students. "Not again."

The envelope had not been tampered with – it was not even sealed. _He must have caught her with it in class or something... _He fished the letter out and glanced quickly through it. His mood took a turn for the worse.

_... There isn't anything wrong about having a teacher-student relationship. Just ... for one day?_

Harry snarled coarsely in Parseltongue. He was still muttering curses half an hour later, and that was when Hedwig had calmly dropped his glass of iced pumpkin juice over his head. He stared at her, shocked at her daring act.

"What in the hell was I doing?" he asked himself slowly. "Damn ... I'd wasted time over the stupid letter." He frowned and knelt on the floor to clean the spilt pumpkin juice. It was fortunate that he had cast an Unbreakable Charm on his glass or cleaning up would have taken a lot more time. Then he went off for a shower, both to cool his temper and to clean himself up.

He tidied his desk, and seeing that he had some time, he decided to peek into Severus' class. Harry moved silently, but despite that, he was certain Severus was aware of his presence. However, the Potions master did not even turn around from his blackboard to look at him. Harry opened his mouth to call his lover, but then Severus squared his shoulders and tensed them.

"Severus," Harry whispered his lover's name and let out a long, sorrowful sigh. He stepped back from the door and retraced his steps to their quarters.

"It's going to be a long, difficult day..."

**-oOooOoo-**

Night had come too slowly for Harry's liking, but now that it was already night and he was in bed ... _alone_, he was wondering why he had wished for dusk to come. He rolled over to his left, feeling very restless.

Hedwig, Fawkes and Fairy were not in the room. It was as though they had understood that he and Severus were fighting, and that they were giving the wizards some space.

The clock ticked as he waited in bed. He fell into several periods of light dozes but still when he jerked awake ... Severus was not in bed yet. He sat up and grabbed his watch on the bedside table to check the time. It was past one in the morning. Harry bit his lip, feeling hurt and lonely. This did not happen often, but Severus would not be coming up for a while.

It puzzled him – why had Severus let the love confession get to him this time round? He knew that Harry would not pay attention to them, so Harry could not understand why he was taking it too hard, or _that_ seriously.

_Gods ... could it be that he thinks that I no longer care about him? _Harry felt the blood drain away from his face. _First I forget his birthday, now he sees a letter from a girl. _For a long time, Harry sat on the bed alone, staring at the dark, grey wall.

"I don't like this," he said softly. "I really don't like this." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his robe on before opening the door quietly.

Then taking great care not to make too much noise, he crept out and descended the stairs with bare feet.

**-oOooOoo-**


	7. Forgiven, Now A Kiss

_Chapter Seven: Forgiven, Now A Kiss_

**Day Six**

Halfway down the stairs, Harry stopped and studied Severus' back in silence. From where he stood, he heard the soft scratches of a quill against parchment. Severus seemed hard at work marking the students' assignments. Steeling himself, Harry descended the rest of the steps. His feet hardly made any sound as they crossed the cold, stone floor.

"Severus?" he called the older man softly.

The hand holding the sleek, black quill froze, and beige-clad shoulders tensed. Harry bit his lip and reconsidered the manner of approaching his angry lover. He took a deep breath and took several steps forward until he stood directly behind Severus' chair. He raised his hands and clasped the rigid shoulders. Then, he gently started to massage them.

"Please, come to bed," Harry said softly, his voice clearly pleading. "It is not good for your health ... to stay up this late."

The tension in the muscles faded gradually, and Harry closed his eyes briefly in gratitude. Severus put down his quill, leaned forward slightly, unconsciously asking Harry to work at his neck. After several minutes of massaging, Harry slid his hands down Severus' chest. Simultaneously, he wrapped his arms around Severus and stooped forward slightly. He brushed his cheek against the ebony hair.

"Severus, are you still angry?" he asked. "About that letter?"

Severus fidgeted slightly and Harry pulled back, to gaze at the upturned face. Black eyes stared back at him moodily.

"I love you." Harry caressed Severus' face lovingly. "You know that those sort of letters mean nothing to me." He smiled a bit. "Unless if it's from you, of course." But instead of lightening up, Severus looked even more serious. "Severus, talk to me," he pleaded.

The Potions master's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Harry." Severus closed his eyes and touched Harry's left hand gingerly. "I had ... over-reacted." He held back on words of apology, however, but Harry did not mind it. He knew it was hard for Severus to admit that he had been wrong. Severus surprised him, though. "I apologize."

For a second, Harry was dumbstruck. "Severus." He leaned forward and kissed his lover on the forehead. "You surprise me, sometimes." He smiled.

His eyes flickered over to the stacks of parchment on the table. "Hey, leave that for later. Let's go to bed."

Severus looked at him and nodded. Harry, although overjoyed, managed to hide his relief well. He gave Severus a few minutes to tidy his workplace, and then shivered with pleasure when arms pulled him into a warm embrace. His cheeks heated up slightly when his lover's lips gently brushed against his own.

Wordlessly, Harry followed Severus up to their bedroom. It did not take long for them to settle down. Being in the dark room, Harry was slowly beginning to feel drowsy.

"Severus."

"Hmmmm?"

"Why did the letter bother you?"

"Bother, perhaps, is not exactly the right term," Severus muttered in reply. "It annoyed me. It was from the same student as last year, was it not?"

"Well, yes." Harry trailed his fingers down Severus' midriff. "But it was somewhat surprising that you were really offended by it."

"You are mine." Severus had growled those words so softly Harry had thought that he might have misheard him, but there was no mistake in the possessive way Severus was holding him. Gladly, Harry snuggled closer.

"I have been wanting to ask you," Severus spoke.

"About?"

"Your little outing with Granger and Lupin."

Harry jerked. His mind raced as he tried to think of an answer. "Uh! Severus!" He gasped. Severus had pinned him down all of a sudden.

In the darkness, Harry could not see Severus' expression. However, the sigh that he heard sounded somewhat rueful.

"I do not like it that I can read you so easily," Severus muttered. "It takes the element of surprise away."

_Does that mean he knows? _Harry bit his lip.

"Did you go out with them to get me gifts for Valentine's day?" Severus asked him bluntly.

"Severus!" Harry pounded his fist lightly against the Severus' chest. "Can't you just pretend that you didn't know?"

The wizard above him sighed. "You did not have to get anything for me, you fool." As it had some years back, the word 'fool' had lost its bite, and was replaced by a tone of fondness.

Harry could not answer. Then, as Severus leaned on him fully, he shyly kissed his lover. "I still wish you had pretended to be ignorant."

**-oOooOoo-**


	8. A Day For Lovers

_Chapter Eight: A Day For Lovers_

It was Valentine's Day. All around Hogwarts, the almost-festive spirit was evident, although most of the professors were not too keen about having the decorations up. Madam Hooch for one, was annoyed when fairies fluttered by dropping anonymous love letters to the younger students while she was conducting her lesson. Professor Trelawney, was somewhat frustrated that the students' concentration was moot that day, and had promptly told quite a few dramatic 'prophecies'. It was comical that she had spoken of 'an evil black-haired wizard will come to break up your treasured trysts' to them. Professor Severus Snape, of course, did his best to spoil the children's mood, but there was not much he could do when night came. Headmaster Winterbrookes _controlled_ the atmosphere. The eccentric wizard had even set up a bonfire for the students, so that they could play a game involving an exchange of gifts. Harry would have liked to be alone with Severus then, but the students had needed supervision, so most of the professors had ended up patrolling around the Black Lake, the Quidditch stands, and Hogwarts, to catch any 'stragglers'.

On several occasions, Harry's secret admirer had tried to get to him. Fortunately, Harry was never alone. When it was his turn to patrol around the bonfire area, he saw his 'secret admirer' with a senior Ravenclaw. Harry smiled a little when he noticed the ecstatic glint in her eyes. He moved on.

Just a little after ten, Flitwick stopped him to inform him that he could retire for the night, and that the ghosts of Hogwarts would take over their duties. A bit of uncertainty crept into his system as he made his way down to their quarters. Just how was he supposed to present the 'gifts' he had bought to his lover? It was true that Severus was kinky in matters of coupling, but Harry did not know for certain if that had included toys. Due to his train of thoughts, he suddenly envisioned Severus holding up the dildo. As a result, he was rather beet-red when he entered Severus' office.

Harry had not expected that Severus would wait for him in the bedroom. The moment he stepped in, the black-eyed wizard kissed him and started to disrobe him. Harry, whose mind had gone blank, could only stare at Severus.

A bath was waiting for him and although Severus too, had gone in, he did not do too much mischief. Bathing done, Severus wrapped him in a fluffy towel and tugged him back out.

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in the space between Severus' legs and his hair was being brushed by his lover. Harry just sat there and enjoyed the rare treatment. But the brushing could not go on forever. He felt his lover caress his hair gently before the wizard stretched back to place the brush on the end table. Harry turned around and before the older wizard could protest, he snuggled closer.

"Severus?" Harry tilted his head back and his lips brushed a chin that was slightly stubbled. Long locks of black hair fell over the left side of the Potions master's face when he looked down and Harry automatically reached up to tuck them back behind a ear. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I'd forgotten about your birthday," he mumbled guiltily.

"That is not worth an apology, fool," Severus said and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"But-"

"That day is already over. Stop worrying over it," the wizard said firmly. Severus held him close.

"Severus?"

"Hmmmm?"

Harry blushed and pushed himself away gently. He got off the bed and as he walked across the room to where he had kept the 'gifts', he felt Severus' eyes follow him. Then, he handed the dark green box to his lover. Harry remained on his feet and looked on as Severus took the lid of the box.

Severus' eyes widened and he parted his lips as though to speak, but then no words came out. He closed his mouth and his expression became suddenly calm. With a purely observatory glance, he studied the flesh-colored dildo. Harry blushed. He also had the instinct to shut his eyes and disappear off to a faraway land. Severus put the toy back into the box, and picked up another instrument. Again and again, the black-haired wizard picked things from the box one at a time and examined them. When a vibrator found its way to his hand – literally – he smiled. For some reason, Harry shivered.

**-oOooOoo-**

"Uhmmmm ... you're such a tease," Harry mumbled softly. He did not know that the night was already over, and Severus was trying to get him to wake up. A strange flavor spreaded in his mouth, and his brain finally convinced him that _that_ only happened in the mornings. Still, he was slow to rouse. Soft lips pressed against his, and a tongue pushed its way through. _Oh._ Harry unconsciously gripped Severus' shoulders as they kissed. _It's ... too early ... can't breathe! _He gasped loudly when his lover released him.

"Are you awake?" Severus' voice was soft and gentle.

"Huh?" Harry blinked his eyes in confusion. Severus was doing something to his left hand. "Severus, what are you doing?" He stared, not really comprehending the situation, as a slim, gold ring slid down his ring finger. Severus lifted his hand and then kissed it, making Harry feel warm all of a sudden. "What...?" He brought his left hand close to his face. _Ring ... left hand... _Just like an idiot he looked at his hand.

Severus laced his fingers through his, forcing Harry to look at _him _instead. Emerald eyes fell shut as Severus kissed him, and he felt a warm palm cup his cheek. Harry realized that he felt a cold sensation just near his cheekbone. _Since when did Severus start wearing a ring? _He wondered. Then he froze and tensed up. _Ring ... on his left hand... Wait! A ring ... on mine...? _"Severus?" The hair on his neck prickled as Severus breathed on his neck. He shivered, slightly aroused as hot lips brushed against the sensitive area.

"I love you," Severus whispered. "Do you mind that I ... wish for this?" He fingered the ring on Harry's finger.

Harry was absolutely beside himself with happiness. "Severus," he called his lover in a slightly breathless voice. "Say them again. Those three words..." _I must be dreaming... This must be a dream._

Severus scowled a little and muttered something under his breath, which suspiciously sounded like 'impossible brat'.

"Please?"

"I love you." Again, Severus repeated those words in a near, inaudible whisper.

His entire being trembled with joy and he pulled Severus down to him. For several minutes, he held on to Severus tightly. "Severus, I think you have just told my wits to take on a holiday. How in Slytherin's name can I survive a day surrounded by students when I'm muddled like this?" But Severus only chuckled wickedly, unsympathetic.

**-oOooOoo-**

**The End**

_Thanks to all who have read this and Happy Valentine's Day._


End file.
